


if you were church, i’d get on my knees

by trixie_moon



Series: Shuffle Challenge [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Bisexual Bokuto Kaito, Bokuto Kaito is Best Boi, Don't worry, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, I'm not that mean, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Miya Hiroaki, Song Lyrics, Song: Church (Fall Out Boy), Songfic, Tags Are Fun, Temporarily Unrequited Love, They'll be happy, Volleyball Dorks in Love, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: If Miya Hiroaki was a church, Bokuto Kaito would get on his knees.Based on Church by Fall Out Boy
Relationships: Miya Hiroaki/Bokuto Kaito, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Shuffle Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	if you were church, i’d get on my knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanfiction_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_King/gifts).



If Miya Hiroaki was a church, Bokuto Kaito would get on his knees. He’d get down and confess how much he loved the boy with the fluffy black hair, deep grey eyes, and beautiful tawny skin, smooth and pale as the hardwood of the volleyball court they spent their days on. The very same court that Kaito wanted more than anything to be passionately kissing Hiro on. 

He loved the world, but he just didn’t love the way it made him feel. But he loved, _loved,_ ** _loved_** the way Hiro made him feel. His sanctuary from the world was always Hiro.

But Hiro wasn’t there.

He wasn’t a church.

He was a boy.

And as the days without Hiro there at volleyball practice dragged on and on, Kaito knew he needed Hiro. He loved Hiro more than anything. Hiro was his sanctuary when the world became too much. When the pressure of living up to the Bokuto name was too much, Kaito could always escape to Hiro’s house and hide and play and just be himself. Because he was just a human trying to avoid certain doom.

_ Oh, the things that you do in the name of what you love _

_ You are doomed but just enough. _

_ You are doomed but just enough. _

That was why Kaito loved Hiro so much. He’d do anything,  _ anything _ to stand on the court like his father before him. Like Kaito’s father. And that pressure was intense, but Kaito always had Hiro with him.

Hiro was there.

He wasn’t a church.

He was a boy.

But he was there,  _ always there _ to help Kaito, offer a kind hand and even kinder words after a long practice that left everything sore and aching all over Kaito’s body. Ready to talk about anything and everything. Even the banalities of coffee were not boring enough to deter Hiro. And Kaito  _ loved  _ it. 

He loved Hiro.

So, yes. If Miya Hiroaki was a church, Bokuto Kaito would get on his knees. He’d confess his love for the world to see.

But Hiro wasn’t a church. 

He was a boy.

He wasn’t there. 

  
It was just Kaito and an empty court. So when Kaito left, he swore to himself, he’d get on his knees and confess and finally,  _ finally  _ tell Hiro that he loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kaito!!


End file.
